Highschool of the Dead
by DstrWrld
Summary: What would you do if the city was infected while you were at school? How far would you go to survive? For these three friends that is going to become a reality. They have to escape the school and ultimatly Raccoon City. But they also have to stay alive.
1. The First Night

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Resident Evil, and I'm not infected or in a zombie city. All characters and events are fictional and anything resembling actual people living or dead or undead is clearly coincidental…Have fun – try not to get bitten… heh heh heh…

* * *

What had once seemed like an ordinary day had soon changed into our worst nightmare. 'They' were everywhere – we didn't know what to do. Raccoon City used to be a nice town – a quiet town. What had made this change? The answer seemed unclear to us.

"Come on, Kyle!" my friend Takashi yelled to me.

I snapped out of my dazed confusion – still watching 'their' movement from the roof. They seemed to be drawn to the high school by some unknown force. Was it the fact that we were still here? The looked normal from all the way up here – but they also wandered aimlessly around the school.

There were only three of us left – unless there are more people hiding out inside, but still, that seemed improbable. The three of us that were left were Takashi, Valerie, and myself.

"How long do you think we can stay up here?" I asked.

"Since we don't have any supplies," Takashi started. "I'd say probably a few days. There are two likely scenerios. They get up here and kill us. Or we stave and they eat us… I don't like either – we have to find a way out…"

I looked back at 'them' – still wandering about. Valerie came over to me – she looked frightened, but who wouldn't be? She reached out taking my hand in hers, putting it up near her chest. She had her eyes closed holding my hand with both of hers.

She looked at me. "Will we get out of here?"

"I'm sure we will," I said trying to comfort her.

She looked down at 'them'. "I don't want to end up like that."

"Neither do I…"

Takashi was on his cell phone. "Damn, it's still automated…"

He was trying to contact RPD – but there was still no answer. "Keep trying. They'll pick up…"

"What if they're already dead…?" he asked.

A while ago there had been murders – but not as wide scale as this. Before it had only been families within their homes at night – but now we see that it wasn't murder – it was hunger, or that is what it looks like anyway.

We had been stuck up here since second period – when this whole thing started. Night was already here – and still we can't go anywhere. Just then I saw a motorcycle pass by the school – not even noticing 'them'… A girl seemed to be riding it – but she drove by too quickly to see her clearly.

"Go back," I muttered.

"You say something, Kyle?" Val asked me.

"There was a girl…" I said.

"There are lots of girls down there," Val said – sorrow in her voice.

"That's not it," I said. "There was a girl on a motorcycle coming into the city. I hope she is ok…"


	2. Earlier That Day

**Disclaimer **– I don't own Resident Evil, and I'm not infected or in a zombie city. All characters and events are fictional and anything resembling actual people living or dead or undead is clearly coincidental…Have fun – try not to get bitten… heh heh heh…

Finally an update… Yeah! I'll try updating all my stories today… Yeah…

* * *

I arrived at school – thinking that it was going to be a normal day. But that was where I was wrong. 2nd period came around – and I headed off to my Reading class, meeting Takashi on the way. 

"Hey Takashi," I said. "Ready for a bore…?" I chuckled a little.

"Yea," he responded. "How 'bout we just skip?"

I laughed a bit at his sarcasm and we headed to class. Mr. Schimmerman was the most boring teacher in the entire school. He read with no feeling, no passion, just in a monotone. Half the class was asleep – dreaming of butterflies and rainbows, or they should be for what was about to happen next.

The door creaked open – a man shuffled in.

"Jimmy – you know this isn't your class," Mr. Schimmerman explained. "Get to your class or I will call the principle."

Jimmy ignored Mr. Schimmerman and continued shuffling towards him. He reached out his hands. I saw red goop dripping from his fingernails. Then I looked down – there was a trail of it coming from the door.

"Blood," I whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile: Out in the hall – Valerie was on the phone with her father – unknowing that the school was turning into hell.

"Alright dad," she said. "Have fun at work."

Just then a hand grabbed her shoulder turning her around. A face stared at her with a blank expression, dripping blood from its mouth. Val screamed and dropped the phone.

"Valerie!" Chief Police Irons yelled on the other line.

The man opened his mouth letting out a soft moan. Just then someone kicked the man to the ground.

"Come on Val," a hand wrapped around her hand. A soft, tender, yet forceful touch pulled at her hand.

Valerie looked up seeing that it was Rodd – the quarterback for the football team and her boyfriend. Valerie said nothing and just ran. Screams could be heard from down each hall as people were killed – but the weird thing is after they were dead, they just got back up and began killing.

"Rodd?" Valerie was relieved. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, but I'll be better once we get out of here!" Rodd said to her.

Takashi and I ran out into the hall bumping into Val and Rodd.

"Dorks! We're trying to stay alive and you just happen to run into us… Now we'll probably die." Typical of a jock to talk down to us…

"It's not out fault," I said.

"Zombies…" Takashi stated. "They're everywhere. We have to hide."

"That's what I was saying, till you two came and knocked me over," Rodd said.

GOD, I hate Rodd… He's so annoying and thinks he's better then us. See Val? That's his girlfriend, but I won't be surprised if he throws her into 'them' just to save his own skin. See, right now he's trying to save her, but when he gets overwhelmed there's no telling what he might do…

We stood up and watched as 'they' got closer. We didn't know where to run, we were surrounded.

"The roof!" I yelled.

"Why the hell would I go up there?" Rodd yelled at me. "I want to get out of here!"

Rodd ran towards 'them', pushing his way passed.

"RODD!" Val yelled. "Wait for me!"

Val started running after Rodd, but I grabbed her arm. "Don't. That's suicide."

Val looked at me. "But I have to go after him. He said he'd protect me."

"That jerk…"

"Come on," Takashi interrupted. "We'll have plenty of time for small talk, we have to get to the roof now."

We ran, and ran, and ran. Passed all of 'them'… And well, you know what happed, we got to the roof and we've been there ever since, and none of us were bit – that's a good thing…


End file.
